Where There's Smoke, There's Fire
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: Carly and Sonny get into a fight, leaving eachother alone to deal with the aftermath. Will they find comfort in two people neither of them expected?
1. Default Chapter

Where There's Smoke, There's Fire - Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly charges out of the Penthouse, pulling on her coat on as she pushes the down button on the elevator. A few steps behind, Sonny appears as he stares at Carly.  
  
" So your just gonna walk out?" says Sonny.  
  
" Your damn straight. I'm not gonna be around you when your like this." says Carly.  
  
Sonny sighs as he puts his hand on his forehead.  
  
" Like what Carly?! All I've done is state facts. I saw you with him!" says Sonny.  
  
" No you saw what you wanted to see! We were just talking and Lorenzo was being a friend. Key word, friend. Nothing more." says Carly.  
  
" So your just gonna leave, is that it? Everytime we fight now, and go to him?" says Sonny.  
  
" You know what, Sonny? I am through talking to you. I've had it, I can't take it anymore. If you think that I'm sleeping with Lorenzo behind your back, fine. I don't care. I'm sick of hearing about something that isn't true." snaps Carly.  
  
" Carly I don't.." says Sonny.  
  
"...and I'm sure as hell not going to admit to something that didn't happen and that never will!" interrupts Carly.  
  
The elevator doors open as Carly steps inside. Sonny blocks the doors from closing.  
  
" Don't go. We can work this out. We just need some time." says Sonny.  
  
" I need to be by myself to think, Sonny. I'll always come back home, you know that. I'm just going out for a little while." says Carly.  
  
" Just..can you at least take Max with you?" says Sonny.  
  
Carly let's out a sigh as she rubs her forehead, frustrated.   
  
" I already called him. He's downstairs waiting." says Carly.  
  
Sonny nods as he steps back from the elevator, letting the doors close. They stare into eachother's eyes, until all Carly saw was the silver doors.   
  
Carly lets a small tear roll down her face, as the elevator doors open and she continues walking out of the building.  
  
Sonny shuts the door behind him in the darkened Penthouse. He didn't know what was happening to him. Alcazar had placed so much doubt in his head. He has just pushed and pushed. So much that he actually invisioned him with Carly. Holding her, touching her.  
  
" He's not taking my wife from me.." says Sonny in a rage as he throws a glass across the room.   
  
Sonny walks over to the balcony window and stares out onto the streets of Port Charles. Remembering a time when he and Carly used to be happy. A time before Lorenzo, before the doubt..  
  
Carly walks through the park as she sits on a nearby bench. She touches her stomach, looking down smiling.  
  
" I bet your wondering what mommy's doing. I'm wondering that myself. Listen, I promise that I'll always love you. And so will your daddy. Sonny's a good man, he's just confused. And so am I. I know you don't understand any of this now, but I can promise you one thing. You will be loved." says Carly.  
  
" Carly?" says a voice.  
  
Carly looks up to see Ric standing there with a newspaper in his hand. She rolls her eyes.  
  
" What do you want, Ric?" says Carly.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonny walks down the Pier looking out onto the water. He tenses when a sudden breeze comes through. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns to see Sam walking his way.  
  
" Sonny, hi." says Sam.  
  
" Ms. McCall.." says Sonny.  
  
" Oh Sam, please. Call me Sam." says Sam giving him a small smile.  
  
" Alright, Sam. I actually was meaning to thank you for what you said at my trial last week. I don't know if I would have gotton released without you testimony in my defense." says Sonny.  
  
" I keep my word. I told you that in the hospital. I was telling the truth, under the circumstances, you shouldn't have gone to jail." says Sam.  
  
Sonny smiles as he cocks his head to the side, looking at the water again.  
  
" Yeah well, thanks. I won't forget it." says Sonny.  
  
Sam smiles, a little flustered by Sonny's charm.  
  
" Do you mind if I sit?" says Sam.  
  
" Oh no, please." says Sonny making a place for her on the bench.  
  
" So, how are things going with your wife?" says Sam as she sits on the bench across from Sonny.  
  
Sonny's expression changes drastically as he looks down at the floor. Sam gives him a look as she jokingly flips her hair to one side.  
  
" That well, huh?" says Sam.  
  
" No..I mean things have been hard. Alot's happend. We're just trying to get back to eachother. It's been hard so close to the delivery date and all." says Sonny.  
  
" You must be thrilled. Being a father." says Sam.  
  
" Carly and I have wanted this baby for so long.." says Sonny.  
  
" I can tell..She's lucky. She got one of the good ones." says Sam.  
  
Sonny looks at Sam, gazing longingly into her eyes.  
  
" Listen to me, alright? I'm not good. And if you know what's good for you, you'll get off of this bench and walk away right now." snaps Sonny. 


	2. Chapter 2

Where There's Smoke, There's Fire - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam looks at Sonny as she gives him a small smile.  
  
" I'm not kidding." says Sonny as he looks out onto the water.  
  
" I know your not. I've been around. Alot. I've seen things that people should never see. And I've been with alot of men. And even more with the wrong men. Trust me, your not as bad as you think." says Sam.  
  
" You don't even know me." says Sonny.  
  
" Maybe not. But I know what's in your heart. I saw it that night when...when we were in my truck and you were talking about your wife. You love with your whole heart, Sonny. What's wrong with that? And don't pull the "mob" card because she knew what she was getting into when she married you." says Sam.  
  
Sonny laughs.  
  
" Mob card. Interesting way to put it. No it's not the business. I mean it is, but not this time. It's him.." says Sonny.  
  
Carly flips her hair to one side as she moves her purse to the other side of her, making there be no room on the bench.  
  
Ric lets out a small chuckle.   
  
" Your still here?" says Carly as she looks back up at him.  
  
" Nice to see you too, Carly. You alright? You look upset." says Ric.  
  
" What do you want Ric?" says Carly.  
  
" I don't want anything. I was just passing by, I saw you sitting here. You looked upset." says Ric.  
  
" Why do you care?" says Carly.  
  
Ric moves to the other side of the bench as he sits on the end.  
  
" Your not gonna make this easy for me, are you?" says Ric.  
  
Carly makes a face as she looks over at him.  
  
" Make what easy for you, Ric? You want to be friends? Pals? Is that it? Well guess what, it's not gonna happen." says Carly.  
  
" I've changed, Carly. I'm not the same person from that panic room." says Ric.  
  
" Don't you dare throw that in my face." snaps Carly.   
  
" Everyone deserves a second chance. You should know that better than anyone. I'd like to start over, try to be friends again. Like we were once." says Ric.  
  
Carly sighs.  
  
" I'm really not in the mood for this right now, Ric. Can you just leave me alone? Please? I just want to be by myself." says Carly.  
  
" Did you get in a fight with Sonny?" says Ric.  
  
" Yes, alright, yes! Are you happy now?! I'm miserable, you have your perfect little life as the "law of Port Charles", and Sonny and I have never been more unhappy. How's that?" says Carly.  
  
Back At The Docks...  
  
" The man you shot? Lorenzo?" says Sam.  
  
Sonny nods.  
  
" He keeps...he keeps pushing. He won't stop. No matter what Carly tells him, no matter what I tell him or do.." says Sonny.  
  
" He's only a man. Your her husband. Why do you let him get to you?" says Sam.  
  
" Lorenzo Alcazar is a hard man to ignore. He's like a sickness..like a disease that eats away at you. He's destroying everything Carly and I have built. He makes her think things that aren't real, tells her what she feels.." says Sonny.  
  
" Have you aked her? What she feels? I mean, does she have feelings for him too?" says Sam.  
  
Sonny puts his head down.  
  
" She says she dosen't." says Sonny.  
  
" You don't believe her?" says Sam.  
  
" She just, she has this look when she talks about him. Like she's hiding something. I trust Carly.." says Sonny.  
  
Sam tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
" That's good. Because without trust, there's no reason to be married. That's why I've never come close. I don't trust anyone. It's a curse." says Sam.  
  
" I used to be like that. Then I met a woman before Carly, and she changed my life. Then she broke my heart, and everything..the trust, love. Gone. All gone." says Sonny.   
  
" Brenda, right?" says Sam.  
  
Sonny looks at her surprised.  
  
" How do you know about Brenda?" says Sonny.  
  
Sonny starts to laugh before Sam can answer.  
  
" Never mind, I know exactly how you know about her. Candyboy wouldn't shutup about her, right? Am I right?" says Sonny.  
  
Sam looks at her confused, but with a smile on her face.  
  
" I'm sorry, Candyboy?" says Sam with a laugh.  
  
" Jax..Candyboy..whatever. All he does is whine about Brenda, and about me." says Sonny.  
  
" Well, I mean all he told me was that she hurt him, because you hurt her." says Sam.  
  
" We both did. And she hurt herself. We all three sort of hurt eachother..it's complicated." says Sonny.  
  
" Yeah, I can see that. Seems like all this town is, is complicated." says Sam.  
  
Sonny lets out a sigh.  
  
" Your damn right." says Sonny. 


End file.
